


Initiation

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: Assassins and Templars [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Initiation

Erstens  
Der Applaus, als Ståle bei den Snowboard Awards auf die Bühne trat, war laut und hallte in der Halle wieder, aber dennoch schob Fanni sich langsam durch die jubelnde Menge, bestärkt durch das weiche Leder der versteckten Klinge, die er, wohl versteckt unter seinem Ärmel sich gegen seinen Arm schmiegen, fühlen konnte. Wäre dieses ein normaler Auftrag, hätte er einfach eines der pfeilspitzenförmigen Messer, die in dem ledernen Unterarmschutz, der auch die versteckte Klinge verbarg, verwendet. Das aerodynamische Messer geworfen und dann aus sicherer Entfernung zugesehen, wie sein Ziel tot zusammenbrach.  
Aber, dieses war nur leider kein normaler Auftrag und der Großmeister seines Ordens wünschte, das dieser Mord wie ein Unfall oder wie ein Selbstmord aussehen sollte, wofür der kleine Arzt die beste Wahl zu sein schien. Und deshalb war die Spitze der Klinge mit einem nicht nachweisbaren Nervengift getränkt worden.  
„Ich will ja nicht sagen, dass ich der Beste bin ...“, begann der Snowboarder seine Rede, nachdem Torgeir ihn in einem Einkaufswagen auf die Bühne geschoben hatte und hielt den, gerade gewonnenen Preis voller Stolz hoch, „Aber ...“ Fanni ignorierte die Rede, warf Anders, der sich ebenfalls im Publikum befand, einen genervten Blick zu, aber der ältere Assassine beachtete ihn nicht und flirtete scheinbar selbstvergessen mit einer blonden Sportlerin. Fanni, der sich trotz all der Menschen um ihn herum, plötzlich ziemlich einsam zu fühlen begann, schluckte, war es doch sein erster richtiger Einsatz. Aber schnell zog Ståle wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und der kleine Arzt betrachtete nun wieder den Snowboarder, der nun aus dem Einkaufswagen geklettert und ans Podium getreten war, bevor er sich abfällig schnaubend, durch die Menschenmenge zu schieben begann. Ståle redete weiter, aber Fanni blendete seine Worte weiterhin aus und beeilte sich dann, als der Snowboarder nun mit einem letzten 'Danke' vom Publikum verabschiedete und sich wiederum im Einkaufswagen von der Bühne schieben ließ.  
Die Menge umfing ihn, nahm ihn förmlich auf und Fanni grinste, als er beobachtete, wie Ståle durch den Saal schritt Es war einfach perfekt, er musste nur noch in die Nähe des Sportler kommen, so tun als ob er stolpern würde und dann das tödliche Gift injizieren. Es würde schon ein einfacher Kratzer reichen, so hatte Tom ihm zumindest versprochen … Alles ganz einfach.  
Fanni wandelte durch die Menge, die meisten Leute schienen den kleinen Assassinen, dessen Blick weiterhin Ståles Weg zu folgen versuchte, gar nicht wahr zu nehmen. „Hey, Ståle? Lust auf einen Drink?“, Torgeirs Stimme übertönte die furchtbare, scheinbar improvisierte Band der Snowboarder und wollte sich gerade seinen Weg zu seinem Ziel bahnen, als er ein bekanntes Gesicht in der Menge entdeckte.  
Kraft.  
So wie es aussah, waren auch die Templer an Ståle interessiert …  
Der Templerattentäter glitt mit lautloser Eleganz durch die Menschenmenge und Fanni konnte selbst auf diese Entfernung das Glitzern des verdammten Armbandes, das neben einem Schmuckstück auch als Elektroschocker diente, erkennen. Es war vollkommen offensichtlich, dass der österreichische Templer ebenfalls auf Ståle Sandbech angesetzt worden war und Fanni war nicht bereit das zuzulassen.  
Sandbech war sein Ziel!  
Und nur seins.  
Fanni seufzte frustriert, als ihm klar wurde, dass er erst einmal den Templer beseitigen müsste, bevor er sich dann endlich um sein eigentliches Ziel kümmern könnte. Und ihm lief die Zeit davon, näherte Kraft sich doch bereits Sandbech!  
Mit einigen Schritten war er auf der gleichen Höhe wie der Österreicher und stieß, wie beinahe zufällig, gegen den Größeren. Ein scharfes Lächeln zierte Fannis blasse Züge, als die Spitze der vergifteten Klinge Stefans Haut ritzte und der Österreicher ihn vollkommen erstaunt ansah.  
Das Gift würde nicht gleich wirken, Fanni hätte etwa zwölf Sekunden, um sich von dem Templer zu entfernen und wieder in der Menge zu verschwinden. Und, selbst dann würde man kein Attentat vermuten, sollte es doch so wirken, als sei der junge Mann einfach nur ohnmächtig geworden …  
Allerdings würde er nie wieder aufwachen.  
„Mein Ziel.“, flüsterte Fanni noch, bevor er Kraft noch ein Lächeln schenkte und von allen unbemerkt wieder in der Menge untertauchte. Er hielt sich noch immer in der Nähe, als wollte er sich vergewissern, dass das neu entwickelte Gift wirklich funktioniert, aber in Wirklichkeit betrachtete er Sandbech.  
Seinen Plan würde er in dieser Nacht nicht mehr ausführen können.  
Aber, das war nur ein kleiner Rückschlag.  
Seine Zeit würde kommen.

Zweitens.  
Fanni folgte dem Snowboarder durch das früh morgendlich, verlassend daliegende Oslo. Zur Belustigung des jungen Arztes nutzte Ståle weder ein Auto, noch den Bus oder ein Fahrrad, sondern hatte beim Verlassen seiner Wohnung sein Skateboard unter den Arm geklemmt gehabt und glitt nun beinahe lautlos durch die finsteren Straßen. Ståle trug auch keinen Helm und war in der morgendliche Dunkelheit nur schwer zu erkennen, sodass Fannis Plan, einen Unfall zu provozieren wahrscheinlich keine große mediale Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde.  
Nur ein weiterer, tragischer Unfall …  
Gut, es war nicht gerade der ausgefeilteste Plan …  
Ståle fuhr, immer wieder Schwung holend, durch die lange, verlassene Einkaufsstraße und Fanni, ungeduldig auf das Lenkrad seines Wagens trommelnd, folgte ihm mit ausgeschalteten Scheinwerfern, als er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus plötzlich ein Glitzern wahrnahm. Neugierig lehnte er sich vor und spähte durch die Scheibe hindurch, wo er dann eine schmale, dunkel gekleidete Gestalt auf einem Mauervorsprung sitzen sah. Fanni runzelte die Stirn, als er nun einen der Kobayashibrüder, einen Templer, erkannte und knurrte verstimmt.  
Der Templer hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schien auf der langsam kleiner werdenden Gestalt des Snowboarders zu ruhen, als er nun geschickt die Schatten ausnutzend, über die Dächer und Reklametafeln huschte. Fanni ließ seinen Wagen ausrollen und schloss leise die Tür, bevor er mühsam auf einen Zaun kletterte und sich auf ein niedriges Dach zog. Lautlos folgte er dem Templer, wohl Wissend dass die beiden Brüder meistens zusammen zu arbeiten pflegten, bis er schließlich tatsächlich zu der schwarz gekleideten Gestalt aufgeholt hatte.  
Er räusperte sich, während er nun aus den Schatten trat und noch bevor der Templer reagieren konnte, hatte der kleine Arzt schon eines der kleinen Wurfmesser in der Hand und schleuderte es in Richtung des Größeren. Lautlos glitt das schwarze Messer durch die Nacht und bohrte sich, noch bevor der Dunkel gekleidete reagieren konnte, tief in seine Kehle. Die Augen des Japaners weiteten sich vor Überraschung und Schmerz und er sank mit einem seltsamen Gurgeln auf die Knie.  
Angewidert betrachtete Fanni die Blutlache, die nun fast bis an seine Turnschuhe heranreichte, bevor er sich dann bückte und mit spitzen Fingern das Wurfmesser aufhob. Gerade wollte er das Blut abwischen, als er hinter sich hastige Schritte näher kommen hörte. Fanni schaffte es gerade noch sich umzudrehen und sich unter der silbrig glänzenden Klinge des Katanas hin wegzuducken. „Was sollte das?“, die kleine Gestalt des älteren Kobayashis zischte wütend und er umfasste die Waffe fester, „Du bist nicht mal das Ziel … Kleiner Assassine!“ „Pf.“, Fanni schnaubte und nutzte die kurze Unaufmerksamkeit des Japaners, um die Klinge zu umfassen. Er spürte die Schärfe selbst durch das Leder der Handschuhe hindurch und zitterte vor Anstrengung, aber dennoch gelang es ihm irgendwie die dünne Klinge des Katanas gegen den Templer zu wenden. Junshiro sank, die Hände fest um die Klinge, die aus seinem Bauch ragte, gelegt, sodass es beinahe wie das Motiv eines traditionelles Wandteppichs aussah, auf den Boden und Fanni krauste genervt die Nase, als er sich bückte und einige Blutspritzer von seinen Turnschuhen wischte.  
„Anders ...“, als er sich wieder aufrichtete war er nicht mehr alleine, sondern die hochgewachsene Gestalt des anderen Assassinen trat aus dem Schatten und hob, im Schatten der Kapuze nur zu erahnen, fragend eine Braue. „Sie waren im Weg ...“, Fanni schnaubte und trat nun vorsichtig an den Rand des Daches, um nach seinem eigentlichen Ziel Ausschau zu halten, „Ich musste sie … beseitigen ...“ „Ah ja.“, der andere Assassine schlang von hinten einen Arm um den Kleineren und flüsterte dann grinsend in sein Ohr, „Kaum zu glauben, dass so etwas in unserem kleinen Doktorküken steckt ...“ „Hör auf mit dem Müll, Haugvad.“, schnappte Fanni und befreite sich ruppig aus der Umarmung, nur um dann erneut zu seufzen, „Sandbech ist weg ...“

Drittens.  
Das nächste Mal sah Fanni den Snowboarder bei den X-Games in Oslo, als Ståle sich von einer langen, schneebedeckten Rampe in die Luft katapultierte und irgendwelche Kunststückchen, die dem Publikum atemlose Rufe entlockten und die Fanni seinerseits so gar nicht beeindruckten. Für den Assassinen war Ståle Sandbech einfach nur ein dämlicher, risikobereiter Idiot …  
Fanni hatte auch bereits einen Plan, der sowohl seine Klinge, als blendenden Spiegel genutzt und eine Kugel, die sich laut Tom nach vier Minuten auflösen würde, beinhaltete. Er war weit ab, oben auf der Tribüne, im Schatten eines der hohen Scheinwerfertürme versteckt und niemand würde die Bahn der Kugel … falls man sie überhaupt noch finden würde … hierher zurückverfolgen können. Es war eigentlich ein absolut simpler Plan, an dem nichts schiefgehen konnte …  
Eigentlich.  
Aber dann stürzte Ståle und Fanni erhaschte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus einen Blick auf einen grinsenden Templer auf einem der Lichttürme, der einen winzigen Pfeil zwischen den Fingern drehte. Noch während der Assassine ihn beobachtete, macht er dann auch Anstalten, den sicher giftigen Pfeil mit einem Blasrohr auf den liegenden Snowboarder abfeuern zu wollen. Der Assassine schüttelte den Kopf und presste die Lippen fest zusammen, bevor er die Waffe nun auf den Templer anlegte, „Verdammt … Was hat der Idiot getan, dass alle ihn umbringen wollen?“ Im angespannten Lärm der Zuschauermenge verhallte das knallende Geräusch des Schusses ungerührt, aber Fanni sah selbstzufrieden, wie der leblose Körper des Templers schwer in die dunkle Tiefe stürzte. Wenn man den Mann nun finden würde, würde man wahrscheinlich vermuten, dass er leichtsinnigerweise auf der Suche nach einem 'perfekten Platz' in den Tod gestürzt war.  
Rasch versuchte Fanni nachzuladen, aber das Luftgewehr sperrte immer wieder und als das Magazin endlich einrastete und der Assassine sein Ziel suchte, fand er es nicht. Erst, als er eilig das Gewehr sinken ließ, entdeckte er dass Ståle gerade von Sanitätern gestützt aus dem hellerleuchteten Bereich des Stadions humpelte und bereits in der schützenden Dunkelheit verschwand. „Verdammte Scheiße!“, fluchend warf Fanni das Gewehr auf den Beton und schnaubte, „Dieser … IDIOT!“

Viertens.  
Ihr viertes Treffen war vollkommen … zufällig und sie trafen in einem kleinen Café aufeinander. Fanni, der morgens dringend einen Kaffee brauchte, stolperte nach einer durcharbeiteten Nacht müde in das Café und übersah auf dem Weg zur Theke den Snowboarder, der auf einem der Barstühle saß.  
Erst, nachdem Fanni den halben Becher in einem Zug geleert hatte, entdeckte er Ståle schließlich doch und fuhr sich frustriert durch die blonden Haare. Danach musterte er den Snowboarder, der in Jeans und T-Shirt gekleidet und ein buntes Basecap tief ins Gesicht gezogen, auf sein Handy starrte und selber nichts von seiner Umgebung mitzubekommen schien.  
„Du siehst gestresst aus.“, rutschte es Fanni heraus und er errötete, als der Snowboarder nun wirklich aufsah und ihn von Kopf bis Fuß musterte, „Wenn du ein Bild willst … Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung ...“ „Ich verzichte dankend.“, Fanni krauste die Nase, kletterte nun aber auf den Barhocker neben ihm, „Fand nur, dass du … du … ein bisschen grumpy ausgesehen hast.“ „Kommst du überhaupt an die ...“, Ståle beugte sich etwas zur Seite und inspizierte Fannis Hocker, bevor er mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen wieder auftauchte, „Kommst du nicht …“  
„Du bist wirklich ein Arsch.“, stellte Fanni wenig verwundert fest, wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund, warum so viele Leute -Fanni eingeschlossen- ihn umbringen wollten. „Man tut, was man kann.“, Ståle zuckte mit den Schultern und wieder wanderte der blaue Blick neugierig über den Kleineren, „Ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu wahren … Aber, du bist niedlich … Vielleicht mache ich für dich eine Ausnahme … und beschäftigte mich mit deinem Hintern ...“ „Wie … schmeichelhaft.“, schnaubte Fanni, aber Ståle leerte nun seinen Becher und sah dann auffordernd zu Fanni, „Also? Gehen wir zu mir und vögeln ne Runde?“ „Bist du immer so unglaublich charmant und feinfühlig?“, höhnte Fanni, „Und dieser wunderbare Touch Romantik … Man kann dein Interesse förmlich spüren ...“ „Meistens bin ich direkter.“, Ståle zuckte mit den Schultern, „Also? Ja oder ja?“ „Ja ...“, schnaubte Fanni, zwischen Belustigung und Ärger gefangen, aber trotz allem war dies die perfekte Gelegenheit, um endlich seinen Auftrag erledigen zu können. Er würde Ståle ganz nahe kommen und wenn er ehrlich war, interessierte ihn das zweifelhafte 'Angebot' von Sex doch sehr.  
„Und, wie heißt du, Wildgänschen?“, erkundigte Ståle sich neugierig und Fanni zuckte mit den Schultern, „Anders ...“ „Freut mich, Anders.“, Ståle nickte und bedeutete dem Kleineren nun aufzustehen und führte ihn, eine Hand auf seinem Rücken gelegt habend, aus dem Café hinaus.  
Die WG, in der Sandbech wohnte, war nur wenige Straßen entfernt und nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie die Haustür. Ståle suchte kurz nach den Schlüsseln und stieß dann, Fanni mit einer Geste hinein bittend, die Tür auf, „Hereinspaziert, Wildgänschen … Dritte Tür rechts … zieh dich schon mal aus ...“ „Willst du das nicht lieber tun?“, hauchte Fanni und wurde dann grollend gegen die Wand gedrückt. Der Kleinere schloss die Augen und schlang die Beine um den Snowboarder, der nun seinerseits die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufstieß.  
Als Fanni auf dem Bett lag, beugte Ståle sich über ihn und zerrte und zog an den Kleidungsstücken des Kleineren, als könnte er keine Sekunde mehr länger warten. Der Assassine richtete sich auf und konnte Ståle zumindest das Shirt abstreifen, bevor er wieder in die Kissen gedrückt und hungrig geküsst wurde.  
„STÅLE!“, unterbrach ein Ruf sie und es klopfte an der Tür. „Verdammt ...“, der Snowboarder löste sich widerwillig und deutete auf den Schrank, „Versteck dich im Schrank ...“ „Im …?“, Fanni stand verwirrt nackt im Zimmer, ließ sich dann aber von Ståle in Richtung des schweren Eichenschranks schieben und wehrte sich auch nicht, als der Snowboarder auf den Schrankboden deutete, „Da dürftest du genug Platz haben, Küken ...“ „Was?“, verwirrt über den wohlbekannten Spitznamen, wollte Fanni aufbegehren, aber Ståle hatte schon die Türen geschlossen.  
Schritte erklangen und das Bett knarrte plötzlich protestierend, als ob Ståle sich hastig hineingeworfen hätte. Die Decke raschelte und dann konnte Fanni hören, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand eintrat. „Wie geht es dir?“, es war eine Männerstimme, die Fanni auch irgendwie bekannt vorkam, aber obwohl er versuchte etwas durch den Spalt zischen den beiden, nicht ganz abschließenden Schranktüren zu sehen, konnte er den Neuankömmling dennoch nicht erkennen. „Kopf tut noch etwas weh.“, antwortete Ståle, woraufhin der andere wieder lachte, „Du wolltest doch hart rangenommen werden.“ „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass du mich von einer Mauer schubsen sollst.“, protestierte Ståle, erntete aber wiederum nur ein amüsiertes Auflachen, „Beim nächsten Mal lasse ich zu, dass du erschossen wirst … Wäre vielleicht einfacher für uns alle ...“ „Ich hab dich auch gerne, Torgeir ...“, wieder raschelte die Bettdecke und Fanni hatte in seinem Versteck den Eindruck, dass der Snowboarder sich aufgerichtet hatte. Auch klang schien Ståle plötzlich ernster zu klingen, beinahe schon ungewohnt erwachsen, „Und, wie schlage ich mich?“ „Nun ...“, das Bett knarrte, als sich der andere nun wohl zu Ståle aufs Bett setzte, „ … du lebst noch.“  
Der Assassine hatte genug gehört. Es war in der Enge des Schrankes zwar etwas mühsam, aber dennoch gelang es ihm schließlich irgendwie doch noch sich im Dunkeln anzuziehen. Er strich sich dann aber noch einmal durch die Haare, zögerte trotzdem kurz und stieß dann die Schranktür auf. Die beiden Männer, die auf dem Bett saßen und sich unterhalten hatten, verstummten und beide Blicke, einer überrascht und neugierig, der andere eher etwas genervt wirkend, lagen auf dem Kleinen, der sich aber nur schnaubend streckte und seine Sachen noch einmal glattstrich, „Ich denke mal, ich geh dann mal … du hast bestimmt keine Zeit mehr für meinen Hintern ...“ Er gab Ståle oder dessen Freund dann aber keine Gelegenheit auf den Vorwurf zu antworten, sondern rauschte hoch aufgerichtet aus dem Zimmer.  
Erst draußen, nachdem er die Haustür geschlossen hatte, erlaubte er sich kurz, sich gegen die kühlen Steine zu lehnen und seufzte. Langsam wurde es albern, es war bereits das dritte Mal, dass sein Plan von irgendjemandem gestört worden war … Der einzige Unterschied war, dass er den Störenfried nicht getötet hatte …  
Dieses Mal nicht.  
Noch nicht.

Fünftens.  
Fanni erschien auf uneingeladen auf Ståles Geburtstagsfeier und, wenn der Assassine sich die Menge der Feiernden betrachtete, so war er da sicher nicht der einzige. Zahllose Gesichter, die er aber gar nicht wirklich wahrnahm, tauchten aus der Menge aus und vereinzelt wurde ihm knapp zugenickt, aber Fanni ignorierte sie. Der kleine Assassine bahnte sich, ein falsches Lächeln auf den Lippen und eine vergiftete Bierflasche in der Hand, seinen Weg zu Ståle.  
Der Snowboarder hielt inmitten seiner engen Freunde Hof und ein Funkeln trat in seine blauen Augen, als er den Kleineren näherkommen sah, „Ah, Olason … Ich habe nicht erwartet dich wiederzusehen … Soll ich mich jetzt mit deinem Hintern beschäftigen?“ Auch die anderen Freunde drehten sich nun und Fanni runzelte die Stirn, als er die vertraute Gestalt von Anders in der kleinen Gruppe um Ståle entdeckte. Aber, als der ältere Assassine nicht zu erkennen gab, dass er seinerseits Fanni ebenfalls erkannt hatte, trat der Kleinere dennoch zu Ståle und hielt ihm mit einem amüsierten Lächeln die präparierte Bierflasche entgegen, „Willst du nicht erst einmal mit mir anstoßen? Immerhin hast du Geburtstag ...“  
„Nein.“, die Stimme des älteren Assassinen ließ beide zusammenzucken und Ståle, der gerade die Hand nach der Flasche hatte ausstrecken wollen, drehte sich zu Anders um, „Ich bin alt genug ...“ „Auch für vergiftetes Bier.“, amüsiert griff der hochgewachsene Assassine nach der Flasche und roch prüfend daran, bevor er sich zum fassungslosen und reichlich verwirrt wirkenden Fanni umdrehte, „Etwas Neues von Tom?“ „Ja.“, erwiderte Fanni beinahe automatisch und schüttelte denn verwirrt den Kopf, „Was geht dich das aber an? Und, was machst du überhaupt hier?!? Ståle ...“  
„Geburtstag feiern.“, Anders grinste und legte erst sanft einen Arm um das Geburtstagskind und dann, nachdem er die Bierflasche weggestellt hatte, auch um den widerstrebenden Fanni, „Das Leben genießen … Etwas, was du auch tun solltest ...“ „Aber ...“, versuchte Fanni zu Wort zu kommen, wurde aber wieder nur unterbrochen, als Anders ihn nun auf die Wange küsste, „ … immerhin habt ihr beide den Test bestanden ...“ „Moment ...“, Fanni starrte den älteren Assassinen nur fassungslos an, während Ståle sich löste und den Kleineren ebenfalls neugierig musterte, „Den hattest du auf mich angesetzt? Dieses … Daunenfein?“ „Nun ja.“, Anders hatte den Anstand sich zumindest halbwegs schuldbewusst durch die Haare zu fahren, „Wir dachten, dass ihr ziemlich gut zusammenpassen würdet ...“  
„Wir?“, Fanni hob eine Braue, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und seufzte gequält, „Tom?“ Als Anders knapp nickte, schloss Fanni die Augen, „Du kannst doch nicht auf diesen … Verrückten ...“ „Er ist ein Genie ...“, unterbrach Anders ihn, aber dieses Mal ignorierte Fanni ihn und fuhr, langsam lauter werdend fort, „ … hören! Er hat Halvor überzeugt mit einem selbstgebauten Drachen nackt vom Holmenkollen zu springen ...“ „Es war ein Drachenflieger … und außerdem weiß ich, dass er NACHTS gesagt hat … und nicht NACKT ...“, verbesserte Anders ungerührt, aber Fanni schnaubte nur, „Was für ein großer Unterschied … Er hat sich dann halt nackt den Arm gebrochen …“ „Er hätte sich auch den Schwanz brechen können.“, entgegnete Anders und Fanni löste sich knurrend, „Lass mich einfach … Argh!“

„Du solltest mich also umbringen ...“, Fanni drehte sich nicht um, als plötzlich die Stimme des Snowboarders hinter ihm erklang und reagierte auch nicht, als Ståle neben ihm an die Metallbrüstung der verlassen daliegenden Dachterrasse trat. „Ich glaube ...“, versuchte Ståle es nach einigen Minuten des angespannten Schweigens erneut und griff sich theatralisch ans Herz, „Dein Schweigen ist tödlich, Wildgänschen … Ich kann es deutlich fühlen … dieser schreckliche Schmerz ...“  
„Nimmst du überhaupt mal was ernst ...“, murmelte Fanni und warf dem Snowboarder einen genervten Blick von der Seite zu. „Nein … das wäre ja langweilig.“, Ståle zuckte nur mit den Schultern, lächelte dann aber, „Aber, da du nun ja wieder mit mir sprichst, kleines Daunenfein ...“ „Anders. Ich heiße Anders.“, warf Fanni schlecht gelaunt ein, aber Ståle schüttelte nur den Kopf, „Daunenfein klingt besser … Ein kleiner Daunenfeinassassine.“ „Ich bin kein Assassine ...“, murmelte Fanni und starrte wieder hinunter auf die nächtliche Stadt, „Ich bin nur Arzt ...“  
„Nur ...“, Ståle schnaubte, forschte dann aber neugierig weiter, „Und, warum wolltest du mich denn … Mmmmh … umbringen? Gab es da nicht so einen hippodingens Eid?“ „Hippokratischer Eid.“, verbesserte Fanni beinahe schon sanft und Ståle gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich, „Meinetwegen auch so … Aber, verbietet der nicht das Töten?“ „Was interessiert dich das überhaupt?“, wieder sah Fanni gegen seinen Willen zu dem Jüngeren, erklärte dann aber doch noch leise, „Ich wollte nur … ernst genommen werden ...“ „Ernst genommen?“, Ståle runzelte die Stirn und Fanni presste die Lippen zusammen, „Du nimmst mich doch auch nicht ernst … Es schockiert dich nicht mal, dass ich dich umbringen sollte … Weil du nicht glaubst, dass ich es geschafft hätte!“  
„Na ja … Anders hat mir erzählt, dass … du einige Templer ….Mmmmh … assassiniert hättest ...“, suchte Ståle grinsend nach den richtigen Worten, aber der kleine Assassine schnaubte nur, „Assassiniert …“ „Die Kobayashis … Kraft ...“, während er sprach war Ståle immer näher an den Kleineren herangerückt und legte schließlich einen Arm um ihn, „Klingt für mich nicht gerade … unfähig.“ „Wirklich?“, der graue Blick schien immer noch unsicher und in Ståles Gesicht nach einem Zeichen der Unwahrheit zu suchen, aber der Snowboarder nickte nur, „Außerdem … Ich habe bei meinem ersten Auftrag meine Nutten … äh … meine helfenden, halbseidenen Mädchen verloren … Ich bin falsch abgebogen und stand plötzlich alleine vor den Templern ...“  
Ein leichtes Lächeln schien Fannis Lippen zu umspielen und Ståle grinste nun siegessicher, „ … und du kennst doch diese Statue am Flughafen …?“ „Den ...“, Fannis Wangen röteten sich und Ståle nickte, nun mit einem breiten Grinsen, „ … den schlaffen Riesenpenis ...“ „Ståle!“, Fanni quiekte beinahe, musste dann aber doch kichern, als der junge Assassine weitersprach, „Eigentlich sah die Statue mal … anders … aus.“ „Anders?“, Fanni runzelte die Stirn und Ståle nickte, „Er war mal … erigiert ...“ „Du meinst auf … “, erkundigte Fanni sich kieksend und mit roten Wangen und lehnte sich, als Ståle nickte, dann doch lachend gegen den Größeren, „ … aufgerichtet?“ „Na ja … die eine Rauchbombe ...“, der junge Assassine legte behutsam die Arme um Fanni und bettete sein Kinn auf die schmale Schulter, „Es machte … Bumm … und dann … war er … halt krumm.“ „Hoffentlich hast du nicht immer so eine … abtörnende Wirkung ...“, murmelte Fanni und schloss die Augen, als der Snowboarder nun gegen seinen Hals hauchte und einen Kuss hinter sein Ohr hauchte, „ … Wir könnten es ja mal austesten … Würdest du mit mir ausgehen, Daunenfein?“


End file.
